Hermione Meets Mimi
by Myst Enchantress
Summary: Hermione Meets Mimi in Japan! Lot of stuff happen...They go to the digital world and hogwarts, Please R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Meets Mimi

I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter, just to let you know. There's going to be a lot of changing times and POV's in this one, but not in the others. Enjoy!^_^

The beginning

**__**

Mimi's Point Of View

Mimi: Wow! red hair spray! Thanks Sora. I love it!

Sora: I thought you'll like it. After all, it's your Birthday and It's your gift. Ha Ha- Huh? Oh yea um (clears throat) well, time to go. Bye.

All the digidestines ran out of the room in a hurry.

Mimi: But- it's only been ten minutes!

Sora: Bye. 

**__**

Slam!

The door slammed shut.

Tai: I'm glad we're out of that house. I thought I would drown in pink.

Hermione's POV

****

Hermione: Ughh, that was a heavy load. All these books...

Ron rushed in.

Hermione smiled. 

Hermione: Oh, hi Ro-

Ron rushed past her.

Ron: Harry! He did it! He won the Quidditch Match.

Ron sat down on a table in the library where Harry was sitting.

Harry: Who did?

Hermione: Those stupid boys are stupid talking about stupid Quidditch again.

Hermione: _So I'm alone again. No one must be more desperate than me._

Mimi's POV

Mimi:_ Everyone's out with everyone. No one wants to hang out with a girl who lives in a pink frosted cake. But I'm not even like that._

Mimi put the half eaten cake (or gobbled down quickly except for T.K and Kari who chewed slowly enjoying every taste) in the refrigerator. 

Mimi:_ I wish Palmon was here._

Hermione's POV

(The last day of Hogwarts)

Hermione: Bye! 

Hermione squeezed both Harry and Ron tightly.

Ron: Yeah, bye.

Harry: See you later. 

Hermione's Mom: Hello honey how was school?

Hermione: Fine. Let's go. I got everything packed from school already.

(1 hour later)

Hermione sat down on the comfy airplane cushioned seats.

They were off Tokyo.

__

(One day later)

Hermione's mom: Sweetie wake up, we're here, we're in Tokyo.

Hermione yawned.

Hermione: Amazing.

Hermione: _Yeah, right._

Mimi's POV

Mimi: Shouldn't they be here already. Grams and Grandpa take to long.

Mimi's mom: Yeah, old people are so slow, why don't you go down to the vending machines.

That was the only good thing about going to the airport, in Mimi's opinion.

She put her coin through.

Mimi: Stupid thing. It's stuck!

Hermione's POV

****

Hermione took a deep breath. She loved the smell of airports. 

Hermione's mom: Now this can get really educational for you.

Hermione: Whatever. I didn't even get a break yet.

Hermione's mom: Sorry. I promise we'll get some rest at the motel. Why don't you go look around. We'll meet you at that that water fountain with that ancient God sculpted on. 

Hermione: Right. 

She walked towards the vending machine.

Hermione:_ I wonder if they have any cheetos._

She was right. They did have cheetos. But something else caught her eye. Someone was kicking the other vending machine. She had one side of her hair dyed pink and the other side red witch still looked wet. She wore a hot pink tank top with a black silk jacket with half pants. She also wore red clogs. She looked like a big apple.

Hermione:_ She's beautiful. Her folks must be rich._

The girl looked at Hermione staring at her and blushed deep red.

Mimi: Sorry, did you want to use it, it's stuck, my coin.

Hermione: Oh, it's all right. You didn't look crazy or anything, the reason I was staring at you was...well, you're really pretty, who does your hair?

The girls hair was now messed up. The wet red spray was now starting to stick to the pink, and the soft wavy hair in the back turned into an unusual curly.

Hermione: Hey I can fix that, your hair just needs a stroke of my wa-

Hermione stuck her hand in her back pocket for her wand but stopped suddenly.

Hermione: Never mind. 

She smiled.

The girl smiled back.

Mimi: So, what's your name?

Hermione: Hermione. What's yours.

Mimi: Mimi.

Mimi's POV

Mimi: _She's so neat. I feel completely embarrassed. I was kicking a vending machine to make a coin go through while most people just poke it in. I knew I should of taken those anger management classes._

Mimi smiled weakly.

Mimi: Hermione, that's a nice name.

Mimi: _Even her name is fancy._

Hermione: Well, I better get going.

Mimi: Yeah, bye.

Mimi walked toward her parents.

__

(half an hour later)

Mimi's Grandma: Why, won't you help me here gally?

Mimi's grams yanked her hand.

Mimi: Uhh! Ow! It's _girl, _we're not in the sixty's anymore!

Mimi's grandma: What ever you say laddy.

Mimi: Hey Mom, I'm going to go hang with my friends.

Mimi walked towards the door.

Mimi's dad: Hey, I can drop you off on the way to work.

__

(fifteen minutes later)

Mimi's dad: Mimi, come on.

They entered a big motel. Her dad was an employee there.

Mimi's dad: You can wander around here. But make sure you come to the front desk in fifteen minutes. 

Her dad planted a kiss on her forehead.

Mimi: Bye Daddy. 

She walked around looking around at all the rooms. One door was open.

Hermione's POV

****

Hermione: So this is are room huh?

Hermione's mom: Yes, isn't it so...Japanese. Did you like the airport?

Hermione: It was just like any normal airport. Anyway, I'm going outside.

Hermione went towards the door. She froze when she saw Mimi

Hermione: Mimi?

Mimi: Yeah, um, it's me. My dad works here. and I sort of saw the door opened, and um...I wanted to check 'em out, the rooms.

Hermione: Oh, not to pretty are they?

Mimi: There okay. Hey you want to come to the ice-cream parlor with me? Me and my friend, Lily are going, It's right down the block.

Hermione looked at her mom.

Hermione's mom: Well if It's okay with her dad, and you make sure that you come back in a half in hour, I say knock yourself out.

Mimi: Bye Mrs...

Hermione: Granger. Our last name is Granger.

Mimi: Okay. Bye Mrs. Granger.

Hermione's mom: Bye.

Hermione: So how did you find me?

Mimi: Like I said before, I was just looking around and I saw you.

Hermione: It's a weird coincidence. But I'm glad you did. I was starting to feel so alone.

Mimi: Really! I thought the same thing. Yesterday was my Birthday and no one even said Happy Birthday to me. 

Hermione: What a bunch of jerks. Happy Birthday Mimi.

Mimi: Thanks. But my friends don't always act like this.

Hermione: Maybe there planning a surprise party for you.

Mimi shook her head.

Mimi: I saw Sora- one of my friends- and another one of her friends. If she was planning a surprise party, she would of been home planning it. I heard them talking earlier before my Birthday. They all had plans at the same day.

Hermione: Is that your dad?

Hermione asked as they walked towards a man with black hair with sunglasses and his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Mimi: Yea, how did you guess?

Hermione: He kind of looks like you.

Mimi smiled.

Mimi: Hey Dad. You can call him Mr. Tachicawa. If you want.

Hermione: Hi. 

Mimi: Can she come with us? Her name is Hermione, Some British name.

Mimi's dad: Sure. Nice to meet you Herm-oknee.

****

Hermione's POV

Hermione stepped into the _Japan Frozen ice cream parlor. _She looked around. There where small pink cushioned seats. There where a bit of people there. There where two other pretty girls who where eating some kind of ice-cream.

Hermione:_ Is everyone in Japan so pretty? _

She walked towards the counter along with Mimi, Lily, and Mimi's dad. 

Hermione looked confused as she looked at the menu. It was written in Japanese. But she understood some of the words from her book of _Wizards and witches around the world _book.

Hermione: I'll have a coconut special.

Mimi looked surprised.

Mimi: How did you know Japanese?

Hermione: In a book I read. 

Mimi: Me and Dad will have the cherry banana split.

Mimi told the guy behind the counter.

Lily: I'll have a banana split.

Lily faced Hermione.

Lily: That's my dad. He owns the store.

Hermione and the others sat down on the tables. 

Mimi's POV

****

(Fifteen minutes later)

Mimi scooped up the rest of the ice-cream her dad and her shared.

Suddenly, the rest happened so quickly.

The fire buzzer rang. Everyone got of there chairs and rushed almost immediately to the door. Mimi started to get up when Lily rushed the other way.

Mimi: Lily!!

Mimi screamed after her as Lily ran towards the door to the kitchen where the fire started. She heard someone scream her name and run after her, but Mimi kept on running towards Lily.

Lily: My dad *cough* he's in there *cough, cough*.

Mimi: Wait.

Mimi entered through the door and stopped quickly. The whole kitchen was filled with smoke. It was to much to see anything.

She heard a scream.

Lily's dad: Lily! *cough* go back!

Mimi screamed as she felt her palm heat up and burn her. She had it on a stove. She almost fell. But she kept on going looking for Lily. She remembered when the school caught on fire. Lily almost burned her leg, and the fire was so far away from her! She didn't know anything about it. Mimi started to crawl, but her burned hand made her scream as it touched the floor. She cried with pain, but she saw Lily and her dad passed out right in front of her, leaning on the stove where the fire was more powerful. She felt her whole body heat up. She couldn't breath. She was also going to pass out. She headed towards the half open door right next to her. She heard people screaming in fright behind it. Maybe she could go ask the people behind it for help. She used all the strength she had and got up. As she walked towards the door, the fire scooped up in front of her.

Someone: Al'de'awater!

Water shot from behind Mimi and it hit the fire in front of her. Mimi looked behind her in astonishment. There was Hermione, hand out stretched with something she was holding, a wand, something, but Mimi didn't get to see what it was because at that moment, she felt the world go black, and she passed out.

__

(At the hospital)

Mimi: Ughh

Mimi opened her eyes. They stung a bit. She coughed. Hermione stood there worried.

She was holding a note. Mimi remembered what happened. She went to save Lily and her dad. Fire sprung before her. Water sprayed the fire away. Hermione was behind her holding something. A stick. A wand. Mimi laughed as she thought about that last thing. A _wand? _Oh please. She thought. She heard coughing from the curtain that was closed beside her. Hermione set the note down on the desk beside her. The drawer underneath it stood open a bit. Hermione walked towards the other room. She heard Lily's voice. Mimi looked at the note curiously. She picked up the note. She felt a pang of guiltiness as she touched it. It might be something about the fire, probably not something private. She read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

You have used magic outside Hogwarts which is restricted for Hogwarts students younger than fifth years. For that you might be expelled if it's used once more. But everyone has another chance. . I know you have gone out of London so be careful or people might figure out your a witch. They might shoot one of the school owls so send him back as soon as possible. See you at Hogwarts at August first.

**Manivia McGonagall**

Mimi gasped. 

Mimi: Magic? A wand? A digimon maybe - She can't be a digidestind- a owl? A _witch? _And a weird kind of paper. Talk about confusing. Only one way to find out. 

She took a deep breath. She felt another pang of guiltiness. She probably put her...wand inside the drawer. She thought. It's half open. She opened up the drawer next to her. She pulled something out. She gasped.

Hermione's POV

Hermione: Mimi.

Mimi froze.

Mimi: Hermione. Hi.

Hermione: My wand.

And then she stared at the piece of parchment that was open.

And then Mimi burst out with all these apologizes.

Mimi: I'm sorry I didn't mean it- I didn't know it was priva- Sorry.

Hermione smiled a bit.

Hermione: It's alright. I kind of wanted you to see it. 

Mimi: You did?

Hermione: Yeah, everybody was busy this summer so it was going to be boring until you came along. I couldn't tell anybody that I was... you know...a witch so I kind of left the note there because I wanted you to know.

At this moment Mimi paused.

Mimi: You know when the sky turned all weird. You know mountains backwards. 

Hermione: Last year?

Mimi: I was one of those people who saved the world. I had a digimon- digital monster. 

Hermione's eyes widened.

This is it for part one hope you liked it. Part two is not going to start in the hospital. And it won't be too long. I know it was kind of confusing cause I kept changing the time but part two is not going to be like that. Please R and R!^_^ 

__ __


	2. Secrets told and found

Hermione meets Mimi part 2. Summary: Mimi was at the hospital and they found out that Hermione's a witch and Mimi's a Digidestind. The setting here is at Hermione's motel room. They both know each other's secret and Hermione's sending the owl back. No one knows they told eachother there secret.

Secrets told and found 

Mimi's POV

****

Mimi: So, does, the owl talk?

Hermione laughed.

Hermione: No. But it's good at sending things. 

Mimi: So who are you writing to? The two guys you where talking about?

Hermione: Harry and Ron? Yeah. 

Mimi: Are they cute? 

Hermione: Maybe.

She reread her letter:

_Dear Ron,_

I figured Harry is at your house, so hi to the both of you. I'm in Japan. And I meet this pretty girl named Mimi. We're going to this ice-cream place called Japan Frozen. There's only one Japan Frozen and it's really famous. We're in Tokyo. And we're having so much fun! So how are thing's back there? See you later. And have fun!

****

Hermione

They got into the car. They were off to _Japan Frozen, _again.

Hermione's POV

Hermione and Mimi sat down on the pink cushioned seats as Mimi's dad ordered there ice-creams.

Hermione: Hey do you think your dad won't mind if you look around outside for a while. 

Mimi: Sure he won't mind. This place is only a few blocks away from our house so he lets me walk here anytime, but let me go check with him anyway. 

Mimi walked towards the counter and Hermione walked towards the side by the door. She gasped.

Mimi's POV

****

Mimi walked towards the door where Hermione was waiting. Hermione ran out the door as someone called her name.

Mimi: Hermione, wait up!

Mimi ran towards the door and outside where Hermione was standing by the door.

Mimi: Hermione what's wrong? Why did you just run out like that. Didn't you see some guy calling you?

Hermione slid down on the ground.

Hermione: It's his dad.

Mimi: Who's dad?

Hermione: Ron's.

Mimi: Oh that guy. What's his dad doing here?

Hermione: I don't have a clue.

Mimi: Well lets go meet him. Are you scared of him or something?

Hermione: No, he's really nice. It's just that, I didn't want to meet them until I had to at Hogwarts. I had a feeling that once I get to Hogwarts-my school- that I would feel really uncomfortable because I'll know I betrayed the Wizarding world telling you- a muggle as they call them- that I'm a witch.

Mimi: A muggle?

Hermione: Somebody who has not a single drop of magic in there blood.

Mimi: Not a single drop of magic. I'll show that Ronny boy who has no magic running in there veins, even if I'll have to rip his skin off to show him! It'll be my pleasure!

Mimi held up her fists.

Suddenly a bald man, two twins, and a boy who looked really professional came out the door. The two twins grinned.

****

Hermione's POV 

Hermione: Hi Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley: Well hi Hermione, How nice to see you! You sure have changed.

Mimi let Hermione use her red hair spray to spray the first few stands of Hermione's hair. Mimi said that it'll look better without doing the whole thing. She also let her use her red silk jacket witch Hermione now had tied around her waist. She also wore her own black T-shirt and jean shorts.

Hermione: Yeah, and so have you.

Hermione actually couldn't see anything that has changed on him except a strand of hair was grown a teensy bit.

Mr. Weasley: Thanks, we just appart-.

Hermione knew what he was about to say. They appatered there. But they couldn't tell Hermione without knowing that the girl next to her would get suspicious. Hermione gave him the signal that she knew what he was talking about and he smiled.

Mr. Weasley: So who is this pretty young lady? 

Mr. Weasley looked at Mimi and smiled.

Mimi: Hi I'm Mimi.

**__**

Mimi's POV

Mr. Weasley: Hi Mimi. These are my two nice sons Fred and George. 

He gave them a pat which seemed like a hard hit instead. 

Mr. Weasley: And this is my responsible son, Percy.

Mr. Weasley beamed.

Mr. Weasley: You might be wondering why we came. Well, _I _came for some ministry work. So the whole family came.

Hermione: Oh-.

Hermione looked horrified.

**__**

Hermione

Tell me this is a nightmare. Or is it a consequence for telling Mimi I'm a witch? Hermione thought. 

As Mr. Weasley moved over Hermione could see two boys clearer. 

Ron and Harry: Hi Hermione.

Ron grinned. Hermione took one look at his face and thought it was evil. And felt guilt with pain. When she wrote that letter she wanted to curse them. She didn't want to write anything nice. But did anyway even though they totally ignored her during towards the end school year maybe because she was a girl. And the truth is, when she told Mimi she was a witch, is was a teensy bit so she can make Harry and Ron jealous when she came back to Hogwarts. She smiled a fake smile. 

****

Ginny: Ron, I'm hungry. I didn't eat much of the plane food because it smelled bad.

Ron: Go to the vending machine and get some. 

Ginny: Where is it?

Ron: How should I know?!

Mimi: I'll be nice enough to show her.

Mimi glared at Ron. She still hated them. Ron turned red with embarrassment. He didn't know what he did wrong.

Ron. Th-thank you.

He shuffled his feet.

Mimi shot him another ugly look and he turned red again.

Hermione heard Ginny burst in to laughter and say, Did you see his face!? He was so scared!_!

Suddenly she frowned. This was it. She had to tell them. She had tell them she told Mimi that she was a witch and they were wizards. It was forbidden to tell a muggle about being magical unless it was an emergency. The fire was an emergency. But it was her fault she left the note there when she knew Mimi would be suspicious. She took a deep breath. Harry was looking at a Japanese vase she brought in and Ron was lying on a bed. Fred and George where in the tiny washroom talking. I better check the tub carefully before I take a shower. She didn't smile, thinking of what she had to tell them.

Hermione: Um. I kinda said I a witch to Mimmi.

Hermione said this very softly and tried to mess up as many words she could without felling guilty.

Ron: What? Did you say something Hermione?

Hermione turned red. She was sure nobody heard her, so she could still have sometime without being hollered at and thinking what was the damage about telling a non- magic -being she was a witch. But Ron must have been bored to be desperate to listen to anything interesting even if it as a squeak. Now she had to tell them clearly.

Her voice quivered when she told them.

Hermione: I told Mini, no her name is Mimi, that we-I ama witccchhh. And that you guys are wizards.

She pinched herself. Why did she have to tell Mimi. **_Why_? **Defend yourself, she thought. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and then opened them.

Ron just gazed at ceiling for three seconds. Harry dropped the vase and caught it when it was only inches from the floor. She heard Fred- or George drop a brush in the sink. Then the shouting started. Ron jolted up from the bed and gave her a deadly glare. And Harry yelled. **_YOU WHAT?????!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU???!!! AREN'T YOU MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THAT??!!!_**

Ron: You know what we have to do. We have to **_ERASE HER MEMORY!!! WE ARE GOING TO ERASE HER MEMORY CLEAN UNTIL SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!_**

Tears stung Hermione's eyes. She couldn't betray Mimi. Mimi trusted her.

Ron pulled his wand out. He headed for the door.

Then next happened the fastest:

Hermione: Ron no! You can't! Ron please! She won't tell anyone. Ron!!

Ron: Get out of my way Hermione!!! You forgot to tell him about Harry being famous! I'll go tell her for you!

Ron said sarcastically.

He pushed her aside. And then suddenly, she punched him. Hard. In the nose. She gasped. She didn't know what to say. No one did. Finally, George said something.

George: What's the matter with you Ron! It's not that big! 

Ron stood there holding his nose, which was almost bleeding. 

Ron: She's gonna do something to Ginny!

Fred: What do you mean.

Ron: I had a weird feeling about that Mimi girl! She works for Voldemort! There was a green plantish thing that was that was trying to talk to her when we came in!

__

Okay, did you like it? I edited it a little, and added that whole punch in the nose thing. ^_^. PLEASE PLEASE read and review! ^_^

**__**


	3. Into the Digital World

Hermione Meets Mimi 3. Summary: Hermione told Harry, Ron, Fred, and George she told Mimi about them and Ron got crazy because he thinks she works by Voldermort because he saw a little green thing in Hermione's motel room. 

Into The Digital World

Hermione's POV

Hermione froze.

Hermione: What do you mean a little green thing? 

Ron: I mean a servant of a death eater.

Hermione snickered. 

Hermione: Ron, you think everybody's evil! 

Hermione:_(Even Malfoy)_

Ron: That's because she is evil!

Hermione: No she isn't! She saved the world.

Ron laughed.

Ron: Is that what that girl has telling you? Face it okay! All bad guys say that when they are really destroying the world!!

Hermione tried to stay calm. How could her own friend insult her other friend like that? She wanted to punch him again. Except this time send him to the emergency room. Or Pluto. Whichever. Did he want her to choose? She wouldn't choose. But the way Ron was acting like right now she wanted to yell that she would choose Mimi right in his face! But she didn't. She took a deep breath. 

Hermione: Where did you see the tiny monster?

Ron pointed under the bed.

Hermione peeked under there.

Digital Monster: Hi! I'm Tanemon! A Digimon, Digital Monster.

The little leaf-like digimon planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek which made Hermione giggle because it tickled like bubbles. Tanemon blushed.

Ron: Hermione! Watch out! _Water 'squirt! _

Ron sprayed the little monster.

Tanemon: Aaahh!

Tanemon yelled in a soft way.

Mimi: Tanemon!

Ginny appeared behind Mimi with a bag of sour candy in her hand.

Ron: Ginny! Your alive.

Ginny: Duh. What's with you. 

He hugged his little sister.

Ginny: Get off!

Mimi laughed.

Ron: You! Stay away from her! You and your monster! Tell your_ lord _that Harry is going to beat the heck out of him again!

Mimi: What's with you? My monster-?" Tanemon!

Ron backed away when she passed by him.

Tanemon: Mi-mi! Mi-mi Mi-mi Mi-mi! I miss you! I diiiiiiiiiiiii Tanemon digivolve into.........

Palmon: ....Palmon!

Mimi: Ahh!

Mimi fell backwards.

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

Mimi's POv

Palmon's poison ivy wrapped around Ron's arms and waist.

Palmon: He was trying to get you! He had a big insany face. You can't hurt Mimi!

Fred: Ron, couldn't you keep your wand shut you stupid git.

George: Yeah now you she's gonna kill us!

Palmon: Okaaaaaay. He is insane.

Hermione's POV

****

Ron: Stay away you monster!

He protected Ginny and pushed her behind him.

Palmon looked hurt.

Hermione: Ron stop being a brat! she's nice, nicer than you!

Ron: Oh yeah, well I don't work for you-know-who!

Hermione: So she doesn't either!

Ron: Stop sticking up for her!

Hermione: You stop Ron! How would you know. You're Poor!

Fred and George gasped.

Ron was in rage.

Ron: You! You know-it-all mudblood!!!!!!!! Your a big fat mudblood!!!! Your the biggest mudblood!!! You'll stick up for the Voldermort the whole time.

Hermione eyes stung and she gasped.

Ron: What your scared of hearing your masters name! **VO-DE-_MORT_!!!!!**

Hermione: Stop it Ron you freak!!

Ron: You stop it!!

They both took out there wands. Hermione shouted _elec'shock! _and Ron yelled out _al'de'awater! _ A computer that had been sitting on a cart outside rolled closer. 

A maid: Stop!

The two attacks hit eachother and sucked them in closer to the door, closer to the cart, closer to the computer, closer to the screen that was making celestial sounds, they got sucked in. 

Mimi's POV

__

Bump! Mimi knew they couldn't be on the floor right know. Or was she going into heaven. Is this the middle if death? If it was, it was pretty bumpy, and orange... Mimi jolted up. She looked around. 

Mimi: Birdramon? Sora! 

Sora: It's me! 

Mimi: But...but. 

Sora: I went to the computer room. Izzy once told me his theory about maybe we can contect the Digital world by simply going on the computer and some other stuff and just hold out our digivices. I came to show you and just as I brought the computer on a cart, Yoko here appeared out of the computer.

Mimi: So is the Digiworld in trouble?

Sora: No. We just got bored. Anyhoo, we're going to get the other digimon. They're somewhere else.

Hermione climbed up from behind a wing.

Hermione: Mimi is this your Digimon we're standing on?

Mimi: No. This is Sora's. 

Hermione: So is this the Digital World?

Hermione's POV

Mimi: Uh, yeah.

Sora: We better get going if we are going to get out of here. The gate closes in about an hour.

Hermione: Where is Harry and Fred and George?

Birdramon: Right here. I could tell because they were tickling me. 

Fred got up. He stared at the big bird. He ginned. George got up from behind him.

George: Tickle tickle tickle.

He tickled Birdramon.

Fred: Oi, Ron. Need a hand?

Ron reached for Fred's hand.

Fred: Nah, I change my mind.

Ron glared at him.

Hermione: So how do we get out of here?

Mimi and Sora: Digital portal, open! 

They held out there Digivice.

Nothing happened.

Mimi: Um, Sora. Is something going to happen?

Sora: Yeah um, it should scoop us up.

Mimi: Hey, I think it's opening!

But it didn't look like an opening. It looked like a bunch of kids...

They landed on the big bird. 

Matt: Whow! My bands going to get freaked out if they see my uniform like this. 

Mimi: Matt!_!

Sora: And Tai! And Joe and Kari and T.K.

Mimi: Where's Izzy?

Tai: He's going to try to get us out. It'll take a while, so let's camp!

Ginny looked horrified.

Ginny: Camp!? Here!? No way! Mom will be terrified! 

Fred: We said we're going to stay by Hermione's place anyway. Besides, mum appereated home. And Dad and Percy said not to bother them a lot.

George: So we are stuck here without no food and water and monsters everywhere. It's not that bad.

Fred grinned as Ginny shuddered.

Tai: So who are these people?

Matt: How do they know about the digital world.

Mimi: I kind of told them.

Tai: It's cool. So where should we camp?

Matt shook his head.

Matt: Tai, don't you realize that they are going to try to take over the digital world?

Tai: Well they seem nice enough. They don't have to go through a security test.

Mimi: And they are nice. Well, most of them.

She leaned closer.

Mimi: Watch out for the small boy with red hair. I think he's garbagemon with a bad temper.

Tai: I'll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you you guys. No lets go a camping.

Birdramon landed onto the floor of the Digital world.

**__**

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat down five feet away from Ron. Mimi had gone out with Palmon to get them something to eat. So did Tai and Matt. T.K and Kari where in the tent playing cards-acually _snap jack _which Fred and George taught them while they started a game of _Sorry! _Joe was taking care of all the other little monsters like Patamon, Gatomon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon. Gomamon yawned-at least hermione thought it was a yawn- and hopped over and slept on Hermione's lap as he started to snore. Matt came with some fruit in his hand as Gatomon jumped to see what kind he brought. It was some kind of cherry banana. It's pretty yummy, thought Hermione. Ron had tried to try to talk to her because he had softly said in a very small voice, 'Sorry' then he would turn red. Every time he talked, Hermione felt like punching him in the noise and yelling shut up. But he sounded so miserable that that thought only lasted for three seconds. But she still didn't answer. She got up after a few minutes and went to the girls tent. . As she passed the other tent she saw all of them crowded around two board games except for Ron who was lying in the tent awake. 

Mimi's POV

****

Sora: Wake up Mimi.

Mimi opened her eyes and she saw Sora. It was really chilly. Kari was the only one besides her who was still sleeping. Mimi rubbed her eyes . She shuddered as she felt a chill run down her arms. 

Mimi: What's the matter?

Sora: Izzy paged me and said he figured put how to get us out. We actually have to stand the same place we landed. After some time we figured out we have to stand close to that tree.

Sora pointed to a tree with blue leaves. Of course Mimi was used to blue-leaf trees in the digital world.

Mimi: Okay I'm up. Lets go.

She walked up sleepily. Outside was blurry but she still screamed. She knew what she saw even though she was sleepy.

Mimi: Hermione! Tai! Look at your faces!

Slowly, they turned white. Suddenly they turned smaller. And soon they were Bakamon.

Bakamon Sora: Oh we like it better this way.

It and some of the other Bakamon's laughed. Mimi wasn't sure which one was pretending to be who anymore. 

Mimi: Please, can you let me go free this time. I'm just a little girl who is tired.

She pursed her lips and tried to act sweet.

Bakamon 1: That's so cute!

Mimi grinned.

Bakamon 2: Yeah and so sweet! I think we should leave out the sugar when we cook her!

The Bakamon laughed as Mimi screamed as they snatched her by the arm. She hit her head on a tree, and the world got black around her while the bump in her head kept saying, next time, run!

(Somewhere)

Mimi opened her eyes. Her head still hurt. But most of the pain wore off. She looked at the image that was above her eyes. She was lying down and now was looking at a weird kind of ceiling. It was white, with...eyes!

Mimi: Aaaahhh! Bakamon! Get off me! Please don't hurt me! I'm just a little- oh the crap with that! Palmon!!!!!!!!

No one answered except the howling laughter off the Bakamon. 

Bakamon: No one's here to help you kid. The master wants you to answer some questions. If you answer them truthfully, he will make sure that we the pain goes away quickly by letting us eat you faster.

The Bakamon howled with laughter. Mimi never saw Bakamon this mean before. Some one-there master- must of made them meaner. She felt sweat prickle down. One of the Bakamon liked it.

Bakamon: We can leave the torture out. She's already filled with much fear!

Mimi: Not if I can help it! 

She kicked one of the Bakamon. She got up and ran for it. Slowly she chanted:

Mimi: Bakamon loose your power! Bakamon loose your power! Bakamon loose your power! Bakamon loose your power! Bakamon loose your stupid power!!!

Some off the Bakamon faded away. But there were many left.

Mimi looked around.

Mimi: Ah hah!

She reached for a sword on a table. It had black gemstones on it.

Mimi: Go away! Or I'll... I'll.

She panicked. If she stuck the sword into their white bellies, It'll simply go right through them. And they even feel an inch of the sword. Suddenly a thought came to her. It was pretty goofy, but she'll try anyway.

Mimi: Ah hah! I tricked you! I'm a digimon! A really _good _digimon! And I'll...I'll...I'll... I shall use my mighty sword attack for I'm the...great opposite-of-ghosts-mon-actually- heavenmon-yeah-and I shall beat you! 

She stuck out the sword.

Mimi: Sword-you better run away- attack!

Mimi stared miserably at the ghosts who burst into laughter. They didn't believe her little scheme at all!

Somebody: Poison Ivy!

Mimi turned around.

Agumon: Pepper breath!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Gabumon: Blue blaster!

Gomamon: Marching fishes!

Patamon: Boom Bubble! 

Gatomon: Lightning claw/paw.

They all fell to the ground.

Mimi: Tai! Palmon! Sora and...and...everybody!

Tai: We figured you need some help and we were just waiting around the corner all tied up and ready for some action!

Sora: That old Bakamon loose you power all comes in handy otherwise we will have too destroy the double we had to now.

Hermione: Yeah! Hey, what's that? In your hand?

Mimi: Oh this thing? My sword.

Ron: Let's see.

Mimi: No. I don't want any slime on it.

Hermione: Just let him. He only sheds at night.

Ron looked at the floor. Mimi gave him the sword

He looked at it. He turned it over. Suddenly, he threw it as if it burned him. 

Mimi: Hey that's my sword! Don't just throw it like that!

Mimi reached at the sword. She studied it carefully. Bedsides the black gemstones she saw earlier, there was the sharp metal point with three specks of brown gems bordered around it. At the bottom by the handle, it said _Slytheren._

(Gasp!) Who do you think it belongs to? Please read Hermione Meets Mimi 4 and find out! (And please review!)


	4. Let's Start Packing

Hermione Meets Mimi 4. Summary: Mimi looked at her sword and it looked perfectly normal except it said Slytheren on it. Ron saw the sword and saw that it said Slytheren. They got out of the Digital World because Izzy managed to get them out some how and now it's been one week and Ron didn't tell Hermione or Harry about the sword.

Let's start packing!

Mimi's POV

__

Ron picked up George's bag and it immediately the bag fell down.

Ron: Uhh! George what did you put in here!

George: You really want to see it? 

Ron backed away at the thought of what might squirt into his face.

Ron: Um...Oi! Hermione! Over here!

Hermione walked towards them. Ron was leaving back to London.

Hermione's POV

Hermione hugged Harry.

Hermione: Bye. I'll miss you.

She hugged him for a really long time. But after that, she had to hug Ron too. 

As she was about to let go Ron pulled her hand. 

Ron: Wait. Remember when we where in the Digiworld? Yeah well that sword? It said Slytherenon it.

He gripped her hand harder.

Hermione gulped.

Hermione: Um...okay-well-why didn't you tell me-us-sooner?

Ron: I didn't want to screw up your life more.

Hermione: Ron, you never did. 

Ron: Yeah, I did. And I'm sorry. But but know who's sword it is, don't you?

Hermione: Um...you-know-who's?

Ron shook his head.

Ron: I don't think it would help him with taking over the world.

Hermione: Well then-maybe Malfoy?

Ron: Just who I had in mind.

Hermione: Well, what was he up to? And why do you think it's him.

Ron: Well, wasn't he hiding something under his robe the whole year. Something long and pointy. 

Hermione: Oh yeaaaaah. I remember. I always thought it was a banana.

Ron snickered.

Ron: When we get to Hogwarts, me and Harry will go check him out. Use a polyjuice potion. We're going to make it at my house when we get there.

Hermione: Wait! Um-um...you guys might...oh! You might need help making the potion. Yup! That's right.

Ron looked at her curiously.

Ron: You _want_ to come?

Hermione blushed.

Hermione: I wanted to come with you- and Harry.

Ron smiled. 

Ron: Well, pack your things!

__

(three hours later)

Hermione: Okay! I'm ready.

She walked towards the Weasleys, Harry, and Mimi. Mr. Weasley frowned.

Mr. Weasley: Hi you guys. Things will take a little longer the free ticket is for ten people, and we have only nine. 

Hermione: So...that means on more person has to come.

Mr. Wesley nodded.

Mr. Weasley: So maybe your dad can apperate- no wait, your dad is a muggle.

Mimi looked away angrily. She hated the word 'muggle'.

Mr. Weasley: We just need one more person that's all. But I can pay it's just it will take time.

Hermione frowned. Then she grinned excitingly.

Fred: What makes you so jumpy?

Fred said glumly.

Hermione: Mimi! She can come!

__

Mimi's POV

Mimi looked shocked at what Hermione said.

Mimi: Me! Come all the way to London! Whoa, you're getting way to exited. My mom and dad will totally freak! They'll never let me go!

Hermione: It's free!

Mimi: I know but I can't go out of Japan without my parents with me. You're almost strangers to them!

Hermione: Maybe you can put a memory charm on them.

She asked Mr. Weasley.

Mimi looked, horrified, at Hermione. Was she crazy or was she crazy?

Mimi: A memory charm!? What the heck is a memory charm!? You are not putting a memory thing on my parents!

Hermione laughed.

Hermione: Relax, it was only a joke.

Hermione said sympathetically.

Mimi: Still! I still can't go! It's...it's...

Hermione: It's great! It's safe, it's new to you, it's...educational!

Mimi laughed.

Mimi: Oh that's a good one. Anyway, we can't just make plans to go somewhere like that.

Hermione: It's a once-in-a-life-time opportunity. It's not everyday you get free tickets to London!

__

(one week later almost at the same place as before, in front of the motel)

I can't believe Hermione talked me into this. I can't believe she talked my parents into this! Maybe it was those broachers she showed them, or maybe that long lecture about...actually, _what_ was it about? I only got a few of those words, thought Mimi as she slumped onto the waiting area in the airport.   


Mimi mom: Oh I'm gonna miss you so much! Write everyday and send all the cute little miniature pink dolls you can find straight home. 

She loosened her squeeze on Mimi.

Mimi: Okay, I will. Bye!

She kissed her mom and dad as someone called there flight number.

Mimi's grandma: That gally left right as I came.

She muttered as she picked up her walking stick and left with the rest of Mimi's family.

Mimi: Bye Grandma! An it's _girl_!

_Hermione_

(one day later, the day before going on the train at platform 9 and 3 quarters. Right now they're at Ron's house.)

Hermione gently put her bag on the kitchen floor.

Hermione: Well, it's nice to be here. Let's all go to your room Ron.

Ron: But you girls sleep in Ginny's room.

Hermione: Well, lets go to your room first.

Ron: Why?

Hermione tried to be calm but she couldn't.

Hermione: Should I say it right here? Out loud? So that everyone can here?

Ron: I guess. What are you talking about?

Hermione: Okay! Let's talk about that sword that has a certain word-!

Ron: Sssshhhhhh! Hermione! We can't let other people know! Don't you know that??!!!

Mimi's POV

Mimi entered Ron's room with Hermione. She looked around. There was one bed and tons of posters. All of them had people on brooms. And, they were moving! Some frowning, giggling, laughing, struggling, or just showing off. Ron slumped onto his bed. The others Harry, Hermione, and Mimi, walked towards him.

Harry: What were you guys talking about downstairs.

Ron: Well you know tha-.

Someone opened the door. It was Fred and George.

George: Go on, keep taking. We're just minding are own gitty business.

Ron: Your gitty business is in _your _own gitty room!

Fred: Oh no it's not! We came in that psycho world too. And we know you know something about it! So speak up!

Ron: Yeah okay. 

Ron said that quickly before his brother's could do something to him.

George: Okay, go on our little sweet brother.

He and Fred snorted.

Ron: Well. You know that sword that Mimi had. On the handle it said Slytheren.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

Hermione: It probably belongs to a certain someone who's a Slytheren and been picking on us since first year. 

She finished.

Crickets chirping.

Fred: Can I have a goldfish?

Hermione: I'm talking about Malfoy! Mal-foy!

Mimi's eyes widened.

Mimi: You mean that big jerky guy?

Hermione: Um, yeah. The big jerky guy.

Harry: How could of he gotten in there? Mimi said that only certain people can go in.

Mimi: Yea. Unless there is another way in that lets anybody come in.

Mrs. Weasley: Kids! Wash up for dinner. After that you will have to pack!

__

(fifteen minutes later at the dinner table that had been moved outside. Magically.)

Fred passed the bowl of salad to Percy. Percy took it, his noise still up in the air talking about how the Ministry is hard work and that he has the least problems.

Percy: I can even tutor people there that are twice my age.

Percy said as he poured the salad into his bowl. _KABOOM! _Something like green and brown gum sprouted out of the bowl and stuck to his face. Fred grinned. 

George: Except how to keep clean!

Fred and George burst into laughter. Mimi could see Hermione hold a bursting grin. Ron and Harry said they dropped there tomatoes and dunk under the table and fell of there chairs from laughing too much. Mimi couldn't help herself. It was like a million of lime gum and coffee candy pieces hugged a shocked persons face and move around trying to get into any hole in his face that led into his body. Finally, after her face had turned bright red, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She caught a glimpse of Mrs. Wesley's face redcing. 

Mrs. Weasley: BE QUITE! 

Everyone stopped talking or tackling gum out of there face but they were still laughing.

Mrs. Weasley: You're making a bad impression on Mi--!

She looked shocked at Mimi who was laughing on the floor holding her stomach.

Mimi: Oooohhhhhhhh hhaaaahhhaaaaaaaahhaaaaaaaa----------huh? Um! I-it-sorry! 

Fred snorted.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

Mrs. Weasley: Up to your room! Both of you!

They both slowly walked away.

She looked back at Mimi, who was ready to be yelled at for laughing.

She smiled.

Mrs. Weasley: Things _are _kind of complicated here. And...I guess....funny.

Hermione's POV

When Hermione walked up to Ron's room with the others, she saw Fred and George each closing up one bag.

Mrs. Weasley: What are you two twins doing?

Mrs. Weasley was calling upstairs.

George: Just Packing.

Fred: Is there a problem Mother?

They both grinned.

It seemed as Mrs. Weasley ignored that and went down the stairs.

__

( Sleeping. Fred end George in there room, Ron and Harry in Ron's room, Hermione, Ginny, and Mimi in Ginny's room)

Mimi: Psst! Hermione!

Hermione What?

Mimi: I was just thinking. When you guys go, where am I going to stay?!

__

And all of this was written a long time ago, and I just edited it. I wrote part 5 during the present. I didn't write 6th yet. If you like it, please review! 


	5. Is she in Gryffindor?

I don't own anything in this story, okay? So don't sue. Do review. And sorry I took so long. I've been very busy... too much homework... ^_^

Hermione's POV

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny all waited anxiously outside Professor Dumbledore office. After they each secretly asked Prof. Dumbledore to put Mimi in Gryffindor, Mimi finally was trying on the sorting hat. Hermione rubbed her sweaty hands together.

Hermione: Ooooo. Come on Mimi. I'll die of waiting if she doesn't come out in the next five minutes. I hope she would hurry.

Then, as if an answer to Hermione's prayer, the statue-door leading to Dumbledore's office opend with a lurch. Mimi stepped outside. Hermione bounced up and down excitedly.

Hermione: So?!!! 

Mimi: So what?

Hermione: So what house are you in?!!!

Mimi looked confused.

Mimi: You mean I get to live in my own house or something?

Ron: She means which group are you in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

Mimi: Oh.

Mimi suddenly smiled.

Mimi: You'll never guess!

Hermione: Not if I die first! Hurry up!

Mimi: NO! Guess first.

Harry: Gryffindor?

Mimi: Maayyybbeee.

George: Hufflepuff?

Mimi: Maayyybbeee.

Ginny: You can't just keep saying maybe! Tell us if we're right or not!  


Mimi: Fine. I'll tell who what house I'm in...

Mimi's POV

__

'They're going to be so excited! I can't wait to see their faces!!!'

Mimi: Okay! I'm in...drum roll please...(a drum from somewhere can be heard) ......Slytheren! ^_^

Hermione's POV

All 12 pairs of eyes looked at Mimi shocked.

Hermione: Wha-! Why are you smiling??

The smile slowly dropped from Mimi's face.

Mimi: Why? Isn't that the house you guys are in? Wait, do you guys not want me in the same house as you!!??? Is that it?!!

Ron: Mimi. That's not the house we're in!

Ron started shaking Mimi from the shoulders.

Ron: That's the house of our enemy! The house of you-know-who! The house of DEATH! You're part of the ENEMY! NOOOOOO!

Hermione pushed Ron away and he tumbled to the floor.

Ron: OW!

Hermione: She's not the enemy you git! There must of been something wrong. Maybe the sorting hat's getting too old or something. Maybe you were just thinking of something bad like choking Malfoy- actually that would be good- were you?

Mimi shook her head sadly.

Mimi: I'm afraid I wasn't.

Fred: Whoa, Mimi. We never knew you were a trouble maker. You're like one of the Weasley Twins!  
  
Mimi: Hehe.

Hermione: No. This is all wrong. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore in the morning. Something MUST be wrong.

Mimi: Thanks Hermione. I'm pretty sure I can go to sleep feeling better now. So, where's our dorm?

Ginny: Ah, Mimi. Since you're not in Gryffindor, you have to sleep in a Slytheren room, with a Slytheren girl on a bed right next to you, who can hex you at any moment.

Ginny shuddered at the thought.

Mimi: Thanks a lot Ginny.

  
Ginny: Oh, sorry.

Malfoy: Sorry for being a poor worthless git who will jump up excitedly at the sight of a penny? (A/N I forgot what the lowest wizarding money was so I just wrote penny. If you know what it is just think that instead of penny)

Hermione: Shut your mouth Malfoy. And what are you doing here, spying on us.?

Malfoy: Although I would love to see what you and the rest of the worthless scum are doing, I'm actually here to escort Ms. Tachikawa to the Slytheren house.

Mimi: Why do I have to get stuck with you? Bye you guys. Bring help soon!

Malfoy put his arm out so Mimi can link hands with him, but Mimi just brushed past him and said "Lead the way." 

Mimi's POV

Mimi: Are we there yet?  
  
Malfoy: No.

Mimi: Are we there yet?

Malfoy: NO.

Mimi: Are we there yet?

Malfoy: NO!

Mimi: Are we there yet?  


Malfoy: Actually, yes.

Mimi stopped and looked up ahead. There was a picture of a (a/n i forgot what it was. Too lazy to get the book and check)but no door or anything.

Mimi: Come on! Tell the truth!

Malfoy: I am. You see, what we have to do, is say a password, and get in. But you probably don't know about that since you're from the muggle world. Wait, are you from the muggle world?

Mimi: Yes.(a/n pretend Hermione already told her about it)

Malfoy: Should of expected it. Just like your friend. A mudblood.

Mimi pinned him to the wall.

Mimi: What'd you call me!!!?

Malfoy: Whoa, you're one strong chic!

Mimi: And proud of it! Never ever call Hermione or me a mudblood ever again, got that?

At this point Mimi was choking him so he muffled out a yes.

Mimi dropped him back down.

Mimi: Good. Now what's the password?

Malfoy: Gryffindor's suck.

Mimi: No they don-!

Suddenly the portrait swung open.

Malfoy shrugged.

Malfoy: Password.

They both entered the common room. Mimi looked around. The whole place was stone cold and looked like it was made out of rocks. Everything was dark, dim lights surrounded parts of it. The fireplace was covered in ashes. And it looked like the furniture was too.

Mimi: Eww gross! This place is filthy! Needs more pink. My dorm room better not be like this! And I think we should change the password, cause I'm not saying it.

Mimi crossed her arms stubbornly.

Malfoy: Then sleep outside next time. Go upstairs to the left and to the fifth door. Snape is our professor. but he's in the hospital wing with a broken foot. Bulstrode stepped on it. And I think she's your roommate. Sleep tight. Let the bed bugs bite.

Mimi: Same here. 

__

'Better watch out for my feet.'

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him as he left. Then she remembered something.

Mimi: Hey Malfoy! 

Malfoy turned around.

What is it Tachikawa?  
  
Mimi: Ever heard of a world made out of complete data? With monsters living all around the place. It sort of looks like Earth.

Malfoy moved closer.

Malfoy: Why?  


Mimi: Nothing. Just remember I'll be watching you.

With that Mimi spun around and headed up the stairs.

Malfoy: Hopefully not while I'm sleeping!  
  
Malfoy yelled up. Mimi opened the door to her room and heard loud snores from Bulstrode. She sighed. _'This is going to be one long night.'_

Is Malfoy really the bearer of the sword? Did he ever go to the digital world? Find out next time on digimon-er Hogwarts-School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And please r/r! ^_^


	6. Potions

Hermione meets Mimi 6 21257004517364

Sorry I took soooooo long to upload but I had writers block and just couldn't think of anything to write. And plus I was just being lazy. But I'm so so so so sorry I will try to put up the next chapters faster. Maybe I'll even put up some poems while you are waiting. Special thanks to the few put very appreciative people who reviewed.

Potions

Mimi ran down the passage way to potions. She was late. Just like she was to every other class. 

Mimi: _It's not my fault Hogwarts doesn't have any electricity for alarm clocks._

She came up to the big wooden doors and pulled them open. There she saw the tall, dark, and butt ugly professor going up to Neville's desk pulling him up by his ear. 

Prof. Snape: The next time I see that stupid toad again in my classroom it's never going to be seen again, understand?

Neville nodded looking terrified. 

Mimi: _Whoa. Someone didn't take his nap today. I can't believe I got stuck in his house._

Snape looked over at Mimi.

Snape: Or you going to stand their all day Miss Tachikawa or are you going to sit?

Mimi blinked.

Mimi: Sit. But don't I get some type of tardy slip or something?

Snape sighed.

Snape: Miss Tachikawa. Do you want to scrub the dungeon walls for being late to mine and not to mention every other class?

Mimi: Is this a rhetorical question? 

Snape: Just sit down.

Mimi turned when someone opened the dungeon doors behind her. It was Parvati and Lavender.

Snape: Fifty points off for each of you for being late. 

Parvati: But it's not our fault-

Snape: I don't care for your little excuses about not knowing what to dress under your robes today. Save that to tell to you other fellow Gryffindor's when they ask how you lost twenty more points.

Mimi: Hey! That's not fair. Why didn't you do the same to me?

Snape: Miss Tachikawa I told you to SIT!!

Mimi stood angrily and then looked around. All the Gryffindors were sitting towards one side of the room and all the Slytherins on the other. There was only one spot left in all the tables. The one next to Malfoy, and his two bodyguards. Mimi sighed and made her way to the table as Snape started talking again.

Malfoy looked up when she came and flashed his cute, but evil smile.

Malfoy: May I help you?

Mimi: Move.

Malfoy: Excuse me?

Mimi: I don't have time for this. If you don't move your sorry little ass I will kick it off.

Malfoy looked shocked and Mimi took that chance to push him over and sit down.

Malfoy: Stupid git.

Malfoy muttered under his breath. Mimi ignored him.

Snape: Now you may start mixing the ingredients together but remember, rat legs before newts unless you're adding powdered wormwood.

Mimi: Huh?

  
Malfoy: That's what happens when you don't come in on time.

He started getting the ingredients.

Snape: You may work with whoever is in your table.

Mimi: _At least I won't fail._

For the next ten minutes Mimi, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle started to put the ingredients into the cauldron Malfoy telling Mimi what to do. While the three guys were talking Mimi was listening in on what they were saying.

Malfoy: I plan on having my own little surprise to show then at the party.

Mimi: _What party?_

Crabbe: Really? What?

Malfoy: You'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Goyle: Oh come on. Please. Just give us a hint.

Mimi: _Yeah please Malfoy just give us a hint._

Crabbe: Is it about the thing from last year?

Crabbe whispered.

Mimi: _The sword. Yes! Things are starting to get good._

Malfoy smiled slyly.

Malfoy: I said you will just have to wait.

Snape: Potions is done for the day but before I dismiss you I have an announcement to make. As you know in a couple of weeks we have our Hallows Eve party. This year all of us teachers at Hogwarts expect you to be on your best behavior because we have some guests from the Ministry of Magic coming to give a speech. That is all.

Mimi: _This must be the party Malfoy's talking about! I have to tell Hermione!_

**************************************************************

__

Sorry it's shorter than all the rest. I would write more, but I want to post this one up quickly. If you like, please review. If you don't, than don't. ^_^


	7. The Ball with Green Toads

Okay everyone! This is my 7th chapter. I actually had a different idea for this chap. but I just didn't know how to write it, so I decided to write this instead. The other thing I was going to write is going to come in the next chapter, chap. eight. So please enjoy. It's pretty weird but if you read it all the way to the end it will make perfectly good sense.^_^

The Ball with Green Toads

Mimi's POV 

Mimi walked down the stairs to the great hall. She gasped. The whole great big room was covered with Halloween decorations such as jack-o lanterns, skeletons, a million pounds of pumpkin pie, sweet chocolate candies, and of course Hogwarts own witches and wizards. In the middle of the great hall there was a big pumpkin placed on the table. There was a huge pipe connected from it to the ceiling of the great hall. As the minutes ticked by, the pumpkin went higher. (kind of like the ball on New Years Eve, except the pumpkin goes up instead of down) She kept on going in her bright orange gown that she had sewed the night before, when she saw the cutest couple in the whole wide world right in front of her. 

Mimi: Hi Hermione! You look so cute in that dress!

Malfoy: Doesn't she? I think it brings out her eyes.

Hermione: Mimi, times ticking,

Mimi continued to walk down the stairs with her big orange gown lashing out behind her. Green toads were flying everywhere. Ron and Harry were sitting towards the Gryffindor table, talking to some Slytherins.

Mimi: Hi you guys. Watcha doing?

Harry: Talking about how both of our quidditch team's suck and how Cho is the cutest girl in the world. 

Mimi: Cool. I'm going to get some punch for us.

Mimi reached to the other end of the table and got five cups of pumpkin punch with little dates shaped like Christmas trees floating inside hers, Harrys and Ron, and the two other Slytherins punch.

Mimi: This is such an awesome party, don't you think?

Slytherin 1: Yeah. I love the decorations.

Slytherin 2: Yes. I can't wait till the big surprise! It's going to be so much fun.

Mimi: You mean when the gigantic pumpkin gets to the top?

Slytherin 1: Yup.

Ron: Mimi, the minutes on the clock aren't getting slower. Hurry Up!

Mimi walked down the hall, with her red sparkly top glittering magically with her black skirt.

Mimi: _I wonder what's going on up on the stage._

Mimi walked there and saw a boy girl band just ending their song. After that, two knights in armor came out with horses, one after the other. The one in the front had a long white beard appearing out of his head gear. He turned around, facing the other knight, and took out his flashing sword. 

Knight with the flashing sword: You can't beat me, Lucelleis. 

Lucellies: I can defeat all in the land, for I am the bravest knight in the whole kingdom. I will take over the palace one by one, until me and my heir will rule you and your servants, and my master will take over your throne.

Knight with the flashing sword: We'll just see about that, Lucillies.

The knight with flashing sword bolted out on his horse. Just as he was about to strike the other knight took out his sword and stuck it through the one with the flashing sword. Suddenly, the whole scene stopped, and the knight with the flashing sword and crazy looking beard was down. The tip of the sword stood out of his armor, a fancy top with dark, bold gems, showing of it's great, undefeatable power. 

Dumbledore: Okay, everyone! The great pumpkin is about to reach the top, representing peace and hippies everywhere! Everyone count down with me!

Everyone: 10... 9...8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Mimi smiled, and let the Kitkats and Hersheys fall upon her. As she opened her eyes, she saw the Knight Lucillies gloating at her.

Lucillies: Times up Mimi. Times up.

Suddenly, the candy came pelting down to hard, like hailstones in December. They sucked up all the oxygen, and no one could breathe. Mimi let out a sigh, and the candy blurred out her vision...

Mimi shot open her eyes. She adjusted her eyes to the blackness and her ears to the pelting candy.

Mimi: _Wait a minute, there's no candy here! That's my stupid magical alarm clock!_

Alarm clock: Times up! Times up! Times up!

Mimi banged her hand against the sleep button.

Mimi:_ Oh my gosh, it was all just a weird dream!! I mean, how would I ever sew my own dress? _

And with that Mimi Tachikawa went back to sleep.

So did you like!??? In case you didn't know the whole chapter was Mimi's dream, except for the last part where she woke up. (actually the whole story is a BIG FAT DREAM!HAHAHAHA! Just kidding!) I know it was short, it was supposed to be. The other one will be as long as the others, okay? Thank you for evryone who reviewed the last chapter and will review this chapter. Remember, if you reviewed before it's still nice to review again to know you're still reading. Thank you!! (oh yeah, the dream is an important part of the story, see if you can figure it out.) Please r/r!!!^_^


End file.
